


Midnight Confidence

by thewriter



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: An impromptu photoshoot in her hotel room shows a different side of Demi and how she has grown. A few photos show how truly confident she has become.





	Midnight Confidence

She arrived back at her hotel late. It was after midnight, but Demi had been running on adrenaline most of the day so she hardly noticed. She had just spent close to an hour with a small group of fans shooting an impromptu made-for-YouTube music video, and now, here she was back in her hotel room her management team collapsed in various chairs around the room.

In toe was the photographer that had been following her and her management team around most of the day.  
Demi sat on the bed gathering Batman as she sat down, but eventually he squirmed out of her lap and made his way towards the photographer, Patrick, who was seated in a chair next to the bed. Batman sniffed the photographer shoes, barked once, only to be picked up a few minutes later where the stroking of his dark curly coat resumed by a firm, masculine hand.

The rest of Demi's team were talking in undertones, or giving each other conspicuous glances before their eyes returned to their charge in question, who looked drained but was smiling nonetheless. In the time since Demi had entered the room the only words exchanged were greetings and names as Patrick was introduced by Demi's manager, Phil McIntyre.

Finally, after a length of silence Demi spoke. She spoke slowly, but everyone that had been waiting for her to do so listened, listened without speaking in return. If there was one thing Demi had learned it was to say how she felt, and that's what she was doing now. She spoke about the loss of her great-grandfather and how that was affecting her and there were only nods and murmurs from the small knot of people, even Batman had gone quiet, as if he sensed the seriousness of the matter.

Suddenly Demi smiled, her face transforming, some of that tiredness evaporated from her face.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned in the past day, it’s that life is too short,” she said. “I’m about to launch an album that finally represents who I truly am. How do I embrace this new chapter in my life? How do I really walk the walk? What does it mean to be confident? It means letting go, being authentic, saying I don’t give a fuck and this is who I am. I want to show the side of me that’s real, that’s liberated, that’s free." She had said this without taking a breath as if afraid if she stopped she would lose the nerve to follow through with the idea altogether. Demi's tone was upbeat and she described her idea. "What if we do a photo shoot where it’s totally raw? Super-sexy, but no makeup, no fancy lighting, no retouching, and no clothing."

The room had gone quiet again, but no one responded as they waited for Demi to finish speaking. A spontaneous grin split her face and there was a spark in her eyes.

"Let’s do it here, let’s do it now.”

No one protested, most of the men in the room filed out respectively, even little Batman who was handed off to someone so he "didn't get in the way".

The only people in the room were Demi, Patrick and Demi's assistant.

"So where do you want to do it?" Patrick asked, he was poised holding his camera in one hand, his bag in a corner nearby.

"The bathroom I guess, I can turn the shower on, fill up the tub."

Demi headed for the bathroom, her assistant trailing after her.

Once in the bathroom while Patrick set up Demi stripped, the only clothes she left on was one of the black "CONFIDENT" T-shirt that she and her team had commissioned a few weeks ago. She didn't even have a bra on.

Patrick didn't say much, he was moving at Demi speed, which seemed to be just fine with him. Demi stepped into the shower turning it on letting the water cascade down over her, wetting her hair, her skin and the T-shirt; by the time Patrick had taken a few shots it left little to the imagination. The only thing that kept her from exposing anything she didn't want to was the fact the shirt was a little big and fell down between her thighs and stayed there. She wasn't going for raunchy, she wasn't posing, she just was.

Pushing wet hair from her eyes, Demi moved from the shower to the free-standing tub, which her assistant had filled with warm water. Finally, Demi pulled the Tshirt over her head, she tossed it away and it made a soggy "THWAP" noise on the tile floor. Then, naked, she climbed into the tub. 

Demi moved slowly. At first she stayed in the tub, sitting with one arm covering her breasts, or her back to the camera altogether. Then she changed position with little nudges from Patrick who was only subtly giving her direction.

He took several shots of her sitting on the edge of the tub with her back to him showing the full span of her body, every curve and tattoo that was visible.

After a while they moved back into the main room, and after Demi had wrapped herself in a towel and dried her hair, Patrick suggested a few shots on the bed. The first was one of Demi stretched out, she had even grabbed his extra camera and pretended to take his picture, a barely there smile playing at the corner of her mouth. The next shot was of her wrapped in the sheets her eyes downcast, her hair casually tousled.

Sometime later Demi looked at the few photos with satisfaction. Finally she looked up at Patrick, a growing smile on her face.

Thank you," she said quietly, it was the first words she had spoken in almost three hours, "Thank you for making me feel beautiful."


End file.
